Popular vs Unpopular
by Crash5020
Summary: Wanting the student body to not be divided by popular kids and unpopular kids, Chloe wishes that the unpopular kids were brave enough to not be intimidated by the popular crowd. Things don't turn out the way she planned. Sequel to The New Kid and The Fairly Loud Halloween.
1. Popular vs Unpopular

A/N: This story takes place after the events of "The New Kid" and "The Fairly Loud Halloween." They're not essential to this story, but I figured I should mention it for continuity reasons.

* * *

Dimmesdale Elementary School's Playground…

"Ah, man!" Timmy groaned.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" asked Chloe.

"I got an F on my math test.

"Didn't you study?"

"Well…"

Last night at the Turner Household, Timmy sat at his desk studying until Cosmo poofed up next to him.

"Hiya, Timmy, whatcha doing?" asked Cosmo.

"I'm studying for my math test. It's tomorrow," Timmy answered.

"Hey, how about we play the not study game?"

"I don't know Cosmo. I really should study this time."

Cosmo poofed a video game cartridge in his hand and said, "But I just made this game based on the Halloween we spent with the Loud family. It has 13 levels and sage powerups and also a bonus stage where you can whale on Nomed. I call it The Fairly Loud Halloween."

Timmy quickly shoved his textbooks off his desk and said, "Set it up!"

Cosmo poofed up a giant screen television and the two of them start playing the game.

Back in the present, Timmy said, "I guess I just didn't study enough."

Suddenly, Timmy and Chloe began to hear screams coming out of nowhere. As the scream got louder, they looked up and spot Chester falling towards them. The two of them quickly moved out of the way and Chester hits the pavement, face first.

"What happened, Chester?" asked Timmy.

"AJ and I was on the seesaw, when the popular kids wanted to get on," an irritated Chester explained.

"Wait, then where's AJ?" asked Timmy.

Suddenly the group heard screaming again and soon AJ fell on top of Chester.

"We were…" AJ began to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, popular kids and seesaws," Timmy interrupted.

Chloe turned her attention to the seesaw and found Chad and Tad having fun on the seesaw while their Bouncer intimidates any nearby kids away.

"How can they get away with this?" asked Chloe.

"What? She doesn't know how things work here?" asked a surprised Chester.

"She is new. There's no way she would know," said AJ.

"Alright, Chloe, allow us to explain how things work here," said Timmy.

The boys led Chloe to the bus lot, walked on to their bus and showed her the back of the bus.

"This is the popular kids section of the bus," said Timmy.

"Timmy, I know what the back of the bus looks like," said Chloe.

"No, you knew it as the back of the bus. I'm telling you that it's really the popular section of the bus," said Timmy.

"You know, I always wondered how they can have a Jacuzzi at the back of the bus?" asked Chloe.

"They're popular. That's all you need to know," said Chester.

"Can't anyone else come back here?" asked Chloe.

"Nope. Anyone that stays back here gets thrown out by The Bouncer," said Timmy.

Suddenly, Veronica popped out of the Jacuzzi and spots Timmy, Chloe, Chester and AJ.

"Um, unpopular kids aren't allowed back here," said Veronica. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave?"

"Really? You're asking?" said a shocked Timmy.

"No, I'm just kidding," said Veronica. "Bouncer!"

The Bouncer appeared behind them and immediately threw Timmy, Chester and AJ out of the bus and into a nearby dumpster. The boys climbed out of the dumpster as Chloe walked up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chloe.

"We're used to it," said AJ.

"Now let's move on to the next location on our tour," said Timmy.

The boys led Chloe lead to the bathrooms and Chloe asked, "Why are we at the bathrooms?"

"What you see in front of you is the regular bathrooms," said Timmy. "Now look a little to your left."

Chloe does as she's instructed and spotted two more doors labeled "popular boys'" and "popular girls'".

"If someone who's not popular goes in there, they're immediately thrown out," AJ explained.

"That can't be true," said Chloe. "That would be too mean."

"We just got thrown out the bus! I think they're that mean!" said Timmy. "If you don't think you'll get thrown out, then go in there for yourself."

Chloe walked into the popular girls' bathroom and to the boys' shock, she wasn't thrown out.

"Maybe they aren't doing that anymore," said AJ.

Timmy, AJ and Chester walked into the popular boys' bathroom and were immediately thrown out. Chloe walked out of the popular girls' bathroom and noticed that the boys are in a trashcan.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chloe.

"…Time for the final stop on our tour," said a slightly irritated Timmy.

The boys led Chloe to the cafeteria and showed her the popular kids' table.

"The popular kids table is no uncool kid zone," said Timmy. "You try to sit there, you'll regret it."

"I'm sure they'll let us sit there if we ask nicely," Chloe insisted.

Chloe walked over to the table and asked, "Um, excuse me, do you think that me and my friends could sit here?"

"Sorry, popular kids only," said Tad. "Get them!"

It was then three rabid attack dogs jumped from under the table, ran past Chloe and attacked Timmy, Chester and AJ. 5 minutes later, the dogs stopped and crawled back under the popular kids' table. Chloe walked up to them and asked, "Are you ok-?"

"Don't ask," Timmy interrupted.

Chester sat up, and to his shock, realized that his braces are gone.

"Those dogs stole my braces! Okay, this is now personal!" said an enraged Chester.

Chester grabbed AJ, much to his chagrin, and dragged him under the popular kids' table to battle the dogs. Timmy and Chloe sat at one of the cafeteria tables and Cosmo and Wanda poofed on the table as pepper and salt shakers respectively.

"What happened to you, sport?" asked a concerned Wanda.

"Were you trying to ask Trixie out again?" asked Cosmo.

"No! I'm so over her," said Timmy.

Timmy looked back at Trixie and admired her beauty. Timmy turned back and said, "Yep, totally over her."

Timmy turned his attention to Chloe and asked, "Now do you understand how things work at this school?"

"I don't think it's fair that certain kids can do those things because they're popular," said Chloe. "How come no one talked to them about they're treatment of others."

"Because we're all scared," said Timmy. "Did you not see how me, Chester an AJ were treated?"

"You know, I bet if everyone had the courage to approach the popular kids, then they can talk things out," said Chloe.

"I doubt that would ever happen," said Timmy.

"That gives me an idea," said Chloe. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish all the unpopular kids in school has the courage to tell the popular kids how they really feel."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and granted Chloe's wish.

"This isn't going to end well," said Timmy.

The unpopular kids were soon affected by the wish and quickly surround the popular kids table.

"What's going on?" asked Trixie.

"We're tired of you popular kids treating us like dirt," said an unpopular boy.

"Yeah, and we're not going to take it anymore," said an unpopular girl.

Chester jumped through the table and yelled, "Get them!"

The popular kids ran out of the lunchroom with the unpopular kids right on their tails.

"I knew it," said Timmy. "I think you should unwish your wish."

"I'm sure tomorrow they'll be willing to talk things over," said Chloe.

The next day, Timmy and Chloe walked up to school and noticed that the front entrance has been replaced by two doors labeled "popular" and "unpopular." Timmy and Chloe walked through the unpopular door and were shocked to find that school has been divided by a brick wall.

"Is this even legal?" asked Chloe.

Timmy and Chloe walked to their lockers, where they find Chester and AJ waiting for them.

"Dudes, what's going on?" asked Timmy.

"After what happened yesterday, the popular kids built a brick wall to protect themselves," AJ answered.

"They took half of the school?! That's craz- Wait a minute. Mr. Crocker's classroom is on the other side of the wall," said Timmy. "Yes! No class today!"

"How come they're allowed to build a wall in the middle of the school?" Chloe asked.

"Because they're popular," Chester answered. "But tomorrow that will no longer be a problem."

Chester and AJ walked off and Cosmo and Wanda poofed up as rainbow stickers on Chloe's locker.

"That doesn't sound good," said Wanda.

"Yeah. You should unwish your wish Chloe," said Timmy.

"Maybe he means they'll talk things over and everything will good," said Chloe.

"I hope so. If something happens to Trixie, Timmy will be really mad," said Cosmo.

"I told you I was over her," Timmy said defensively.

Timmy opened his locker and a wave of pictures of Trixie flooded out. Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda stared at Timmy, who defensively said, "I just didn't get to cleaning out my locker yet."

The next day, Timmy and Chloe walked into school and noticed that the brick wall is gone.

"See. I told you that they would talk things out," said Chloe.

"That's great and all, but where is everyone?" asked Timmy.

Timmy and Chloe suddenly heard the sound of a horn and walked outside, where they found two groups of kids, the popular party and the unpopular unity, march towards each other. The two factions stop three feet in front of each other and stared each other down. Chester and AJ emerged from the unpopular unity as Chad and Tad emerged from the popular party. AJ cleared his throat and said, "This is your final chance. Step down from the reigns of popularity or face the consequences."

"And this is your final chance. Go back to accepting your unpopular nature or prepare to hurt," said Chad.

Timmy realized that this wasn't going to end well and said, "Chloe, you got to stop this!"

"You're right. I'm going in!" said Chloe.

Chloe ran to the two factions, causing a dumbfounded Timmy to shout, "You could just unwish the wish!"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to Timmy and Wanda asked, "Do you think that she'll be able to quell the violence?"

"I hope not. I'm betting my money on the popular kids," said Cosmo.

Wanda shot an angry look Cosmo's way and he nervously said, "I mean I hope she does. Violence is bad."

Chloe jumped into the middle of the two factions and said, "Guys there's no need to fight. We can talk things over."

Chester and AJ looked at each other and turned to Tad and Chad.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Chester.

"Nope" said Tad.

"Neither do we," said Chester. "Get em'!"

The factions started fight and a concerned Wanda said, "Timmy, you have to get Chloe out of there!"

"I wish I had a fishing rod!" said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and poofed a fishing rod into Timmy's hands. Timmy cast the hook into the ocean of kids and snagged Chloe. Timmy reeled Chloe over to him and asked, "Now, can you unwish your wish?"

"Yeah, Timmy would be upset if anyone would hurt a hair on Trixie's head," said Cosmo.

"No, I wouldn't," said Timmy.

Suddenly, Timmy heard Trixie scream and yelled, "Hey! Don't touch my future girl!"

Timmy quickly realized what he said and quickly yelled, "I mean don't touch that girl I don't care for anymore!"

Timmy turned his attention to Chloe and asked, "Anyway, can you unwish your wish?"

"Yeah, okay…" Chloe said in a dejected tone. "I wish everything was back to normal."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and everything returns to normal. Later at the end of the school day, Timmy walked up to Chloe in the hallway and asked, "Hey, Chloe. Where've you been all day?"

"I was just staying out of everyone's way so I don't cause another mess," said Chloe.

"Don't let what happened get to you Chloe. I make wishes that have surprisingly disastrous results all the time," said Timmy.

"Have any of your wishes somehow caused the entire school to fight?" asked Chloe.

"One of my wishes somehow ended up involving the whole town in a milk mind control plan," said Timmy. "The point is you just have to correct your mistake or save the day, learn your lesson and move on."

"I guess, but nothing's changed in the end," said Chloe.

"That's not exactly true," said Timmy.

"What do you mean?" asked Chloe.

Timmy led Chloe to the bathrooms and to her shock, there were only two doors.

"What happened?" asked Chloe.

"After all your talk about talking things over with the popular kids, I decided to talk things over with the popular kids," Timmy explained.

"How did you get them to listen?" asked Chloe.

Timmy smirked and thought back to two hours ago when he poofed into Jimmy Neutron's lab.

"Hey Jimmy, can I borrow your hypno-thingiey?" asked Timmy.

"What for?" asked Jimmy.

"To convince the popular kids to make things a little fair for the rest of the kids at my school," said Timmy.

"Oh, in that case, sure," said Jimmy.

Jimmy grabbed his Hypno-beam and handed it to Timmy.

"Just don't break it," said Jimmy.

"Promise," said Timmy.

Timmy finished reminiscing and thought to himself, "I probably shouldn't tell her that."

"I just talked things over and they agreed to share bathrooms," said Timmy.

"So, they're sharing the public bathrooms with us?" asked Chloe.

"No. They're sharing the popular bathrooms with us," said Timmy.

Timmy opened the girls' bathroom door and said, "After you."

Chloe walked into the bathroom and Timmy followed behind. Timmy is quickly thrown out of the bathroom and landed in a nearby trashcan.

"Heh, right, girls' bathroom," Timmy said to himself.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed right next to Timmy and Wanda said, "Well, this is usually the point where I said a lesson has been learned, but this problem was solved through brainwashing. I can at least say that I'm proud of you for not abusing the power of the Hypno-beam. We should probably return it now."

"Or we can play the abuse the Hypno-beam game," said Cosmo.

"How do we play that?" asked Timmy.

Cosmo turned Timmy's attention down the hall, where he found Francis giving Chester and AJ wedgies. 5 minutes later, Francis is skipping around the school in a fairy princess costume. Timmy and Cosmo laughed at the display and Wanda, in a disappointed tone, said, "So much for not abusing the Hypno-beam."


	2. Epilogue

On a deserted planet, in a faraway galaxy, a cloaked figure walked into a nearby cave and found a wooden staff in it. The figure grabbed the staff and laughed.

"Alright, first Turner and then the Louds," The Cloaked Figure snickered.

 **To be continued in The Perfect Girlfriend.**


	3. Deleted Scene

A/N: To celebrate 1 year of my Nickelodeon FanFics, here's a short alternative scene that was changed.

* * *

The next day, Timmy and Chloe walked up to school and noticed that two doors labeled "popular and unpopular" have replaced the front entrance. Timmy and Chloe walked through the unpopular door and were shocked to find that school has been divided by a brick wall.

"Is this even legal?" asked Chloe.

Timmy and Chloe walked to their lockers, where they find Chester and AJ waiting for them.

"Dudes, what's going on?" asked Timmy.

"After what happened yesterday, the popular kids built a brick wall to protect themselves," AJ answered.

"They took half of the school?! That's craz- Wait a minute. Mr. Crocker's classroom is on the other side of the wall," Timmy realized. "Yes! No class today!"

"No class?!" Chloe exclaimed. "But how are we supposed to learn?"

"We're not!" Timmy gushed.

Without a word, Chloe rushed out of the school. Moments later, she came back with many scratches and bruises.

"They have guard dogs in all the classrooms!" Chloe said, trying to catch her breath. "They also have Mr. Crocker strung up like a piñata."

"This day keeps getting better and better," Timmy grinned.


End file.
